jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Galactic
Team Galactic (formerly known as Team Galaxy) is the almost transparent brown and white team introduced in Marble League 2016 and is represented by Cosmo, Starry, Astron, and Pulsar. In September of 2019, they were announced as the hosts for Marble League 2020. 'Team Members' Cosmo, Starry, Astron, and Pulsar have been in Team Galactic since 2016. Quasar joined the team in 2018. Cosmo became team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendlies, other tournaments, ...). 'History' The original members of Team Galactic met while working at the Galactic National Space Center, the world's largest space center, located in the heart of Galakonur, a city renown for scientific advancement, especially in astronomy. Cosmo and Astron started in 2012 and were joined later that year by Starry, with Pulsar joining the group in 2013. The four worked together, bonding over their love for space and sports which they had all competed in in their youth. In their free time the group competed in local tournaments. In July 2014, Cosmo received a letter from the Emperor formally inviting the team to take part in a nationwide competition taking place on 4th October 2014 in at the Andromedome in Polaria. Cosmo and Astron signed up immediately before inviting Starry and Pulsar to join them. They entered the tournament under the name "Team Galaxy". News of their entrance into the competition spread throughout the Space Center and Void, the manager of the Center, helped sponsor their trip. The team dominated the competition, with Astron dominating the first event, the Sprint Race. Team Galaxy won nearly half of the events and came away with high finishes in the others. The success of the team led to fame throughout the region, bringing news coverage and praise to the team and to Galakonur. The news was even more remarkable as the region is not renowned for its sporting achievements. The team were invited onto news shows, were offered sponsorships and also got to meet the Emperor and the rest of the Galactic Royal Family. After the competition, the team returned to working at the Space Center and to their training. In the summer of 2016, Jelle Bakker, along with other prominent marbles started to plan a new competition, the Marble League with Marble League 2016 being the first competition. The citizens of the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Royal Family almost unanimously chose the four to to compete for them and the team was officially invited on 4th October 2015, exactly one year after their fame-winning performance. The team originally entered the competition using the name "Team Galaxy". However, the Galaxy™ Corporation, known for their toothpaste, saw the name as a threat to their brand and threatened the team with legal action. After intense negotiations, the team changed their name to "Team Galactic" days before the competition started. The confusion with the name led some fans to assume the team were sponsored by the Galaxy™ Corporation and bought lots of their products. The team started off Marble League 2016 as a middle of the pack team, coming in the middle of the standings. They received their first medal, a bronze, through Starry's performance in the Sand Rally. She, along with Yelley from Mellow Yellow were the first female athletes to win an individual medal at the Marble League. The team continued to regularly place in the top ten, but ended up finishing the competition in 11th place due to the scoring system that heavily favored podium finishes. This left the team disappointed but ready to try again the next year. The team returned to the Marble League in the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers finishing fifth overall. However, the team had a poor start to Marble League 2017, coming last in the Funnel Race and 15th in the Long Jump. The team managed to turn things around and in event 5, the Hurdles, Starry managed to secure the team's first gold medal, followed by their second in the final event, the Sand Rally. This led the team to finish in 5th overall. 2018 saw Pulsar's younger brother, Quasar join the team as the reserve member. Team Galactic started off Marble League 2018 by qualifying in the after the third qualifying event. However, the main competition did not go as well spending most of the season in the bottom half of the table, with a slight relief of a silver medal in Event 4, Bobsled. They finished the season in 11th, leaving the team and the fans disappointed. Cosmo was especially disappointed due to his poor performance in the final event, the Sand Mogul Race leaving him to feel that the fans had lost faith in him. After the poor season there were talks of dissolving the team, but they didn't come to anything and the team announced their return for Marble League 2019. During the off-season, Astron came fourth in the 100 Meter Water Race and the team made it to the semi-finals of the Amazing Maze Marble Race. Black Hole, Astron's former track coach, was hired as coach for the team. During their training, the team started to use the phrase "Only us" to keep themselves going. Team Galactic qualified in second for Marble League 2019, leading them to be crowned as "Preseason Champions" as they had performed consistently well in the pre-season events and the Qualifiers. The team started off with middle of the pack results before earning their first medal of the league, a silver medal in Event 7, Block Pushing. At the middle of the competition, Team Galactic were in third. After this point, the team's performance dropped. Starry received a minor injury during Event 7, Block Pushing, leading her to miss out on Event 9, Hurdles which she had previously won. ]] The team continued the second half of the League with sub-par performances, except a 4th place in Event 12, Rafting, leading them to enter the final event in 11th for the third year in a row. The final event, Sand Rally, had previously been won by Starry but she was too tired after the Dirt Race. Cosmo was selected as he had been training with Starry for the last year and he managed to earn Team Galactic another silver medal, Cosmo's first individual medal, leading to the team ending the League in 8th. host announcment]] Black Hole, unbeknown to the rest of the team, submitted a bid to host Marble League 2020 shortly after the end of Marble League 2019 and Team Galactic were announced as hosts at the end of Marble League Showdown 2019. The team initially thought it was a joke but were ecstatic when Black Hole confirmed their selection as hosts. Astron had missed the initial teaser image as he had been on a special mission for the Galactic National Space Center visiting the International Space Marble orbiting around Earth, his second space adventure. He is the only marble athlete to have ever been to space. Marble League 2016 Team Galactic had a mediocre performance at the first Marble League, with only one bronze medal to show for their efforts, courtesy of Starry. Marble League 2017 'Qualifiers' Main Tournament In Team Galactic's best Marble League to date, the team placed 5th. Once again, the team was supported mainly by two stellar performances from Starry, who won two gold medals. Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' Team Galactic competed in Group A. Main Tournament After performing superbly at the qualifiers, expectations were high for Team Galactic. However, the team only mustered one medal - silver in the Bobsled. Marble League 2019 'Qualifiers' The team qualified in second for the 2019 Marble League. 'Main Tournament' They got off to a strong start, finishing consistently high in the first eight events and reaching third place overall at the halfway point of the season. However, the team performed poorly in the second half (with rafting and Cosmo's silver in the sand rally as the only two exceptions) and ended up finishing in 8th. 'Marbula One 2019/20' Team Galactic will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: *Starry *Pulsar Marble League 2020 The team automatically qualified for the event as they became the hosts for that year. 'Marble League Results' 'Team Members' Individual Scores' Starry performed very strongly in the 2016 and 2017 Marble League. She earned a medal in three of the four individual events she competed in the first two Marble Leagues. Italics - As reserve member Team Name History Before the first official Marble League in year 2016 the team competed under the name "Team Galaxy". But after gaining popularity it got almost sued by the brand "Galaxy™". After intense negotiations the team ultimately changed its name to "Team Galactic", as still known today. It was however allowed to show its former name during the opening ceremony, which left many fans in confusion. A fair amount of followers assumed, wrongly, that the team is being sponsored by the brand and has accepted a partnership. Because of that many supporters bought all kinds of products of the Galaxy brand but most of all the "Galaxy Toothpaste". This led to increased sales numbers for the product and strengthened the already good relationship between the brand and the team. In fact, the rumors about a sponsorship deal never stopped and still can be seen in different newspapers and magazines on a regular basis. Trivia * Team Galactic coincidentally shares its name with the villainous team from Pokémon Diamond Pearl and Platinum. However, both Team Galactic and GAME FREAK have both said there are plans for cross-promotional events in place. **Team Galactic is together with Team Plasma the only Marble League teams who share their names with a Pokémon villain team. * Team Galactic are one of only seven teams to qualify for every Marble League so far. Alongside the Pinkies, they are one of only two teams to qualify for every Marble League without ever placing in the top three. * Team Galactic are the only team to win three medals in the same event, the Sand Rally. Starry won bronze in 2016 and gold in 2017, while Cosmo won silver in 2019. * Before 2019, Starry had a plethora of individual marble records including: most successful individual marble (69 pts), best medal count by individual marble (2 gold and 1 bronze), most points earned in one year (50 pts, 2017), most medals earned in one year (2 gold, 2017). Amazingly, all of these records were broken in 2019 by a variety of marbles from other teams. References Category:Teams Category:Team Galactic Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019